1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for utilizing a balloon tube for treating esophagus varix. An esophagus or esophageal varix is a medical condition wherein certain of the esophageal veins of a patient become dilated or enlarged like varicose veins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a medical treatment of esophageal varices has come in use wherein an endoscope is utilized to facilitate puncturing a varix after which an embolus or clot-forming material, such as a sclerosing fluid, is injected into the punctured varix to stem the flow of blood therefrom. According to this operation, a balloon tube is positioned in the stomach in advance and, after completion of the operation, the tube is pulled up to press the punctured vein.
In the past, this balloon tube so far used is in the form of a single tube merely provided at the distal end thereof with a balloom.
However, according to the aforesaid prior operation, air is fed through the top of the endoscope to ascertain the position of the varix while spreading the esophagus, and the dilated vein is punctured and injected. Therefore, the stomach is inflated with air to cause a patient considerable pain, and in the worst case, the operation has to be made again.